Tormenta de Cítricos
by Patodizath
Summary: Había prometido una cita con tal bizarra petición, asi que no dudó en aceptar


La castaña caminaba por el pasillo del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, sin preocupación de reuniones o presiones de trabajos pendientes, simplemente caminó.

Las semanas anteriores aquel rubio de ojos grises la había abordado entre juntas y había hablado con ella sobre banalidades.

Su trabajo en el ministerio le dejaba poco tiempo, entre juntas con los dirigentes y las labores que sus amigos le dejaban en su departamento compartido.

Un departamento, por más amplio que fuera, no era suficiente para el trío dorado, con la infinidad de animadoras que Ronald metía en su cuarto, con Ginny merodeando diariamente y la poca vida social que ella tenía.

Recoger era su pasatiempo preferido, pero desde semanas atrás había sido reemplazado por los murmullos que se dirigían Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Caminó hasta la expendedora de Bertie Boot y buscó monedas en la bolsa que cargaba con ella siempre. Pero sus monedas estaban ausentes ese día.

Un casi imperceptible carraspeo inundó el pasillo.

-¿Mamá no te dio para gastar en chucherías?-

-No encuentro el dinero que me dio- contestó sin prestarle mucha atención-Seguramente lo dejé junto a mi oso de peluche-

Desde días anteriores las charlas entre ellos se limitaban a pequeñas discusiones que terminaban cuando alguno de los dos dejaba hablando al otro.

Pero ésta vez fue diferente.

No encontró monedas en el fondo de su bolsa y se dio por vencida, así que se dirigió de nuevo hacia su oficina.

Al dar la vuelta él aún estaba ahí.

-Creo que necesitas un café conmigo- le dijo como si del clima se hablara.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó mientras alzaba la ceja.

-Simplemente lo sé-

-Seguro- contestó paciente-Cuando caiga una tormenta de limones, fijamos la fecha-

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario irónico y la siguió con la mirada.

Se dio la vuelta y camino a su oficina, aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

________________________****_____________________________

Ese hombre era extraño, años, varios años de estar ofendiéndola a diestra y siniestra y ahora, sin razón alguna la interceptaba en pasillos y hablaba normalmente con ella, e incluso buscaba una cita.

Si que era raro.

Cuando llegó hasta su oficina se topó con un anciano que la esperaba ansioso.

-Hermione Granger, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió seria.

-Necesito que me acompañe al vestíbulo- le dijo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el vestíbulo pudo entender el temblor en la voz de aquel anciano.

Un perro enorme, no tanto como Fluffy, pero sí de más de metro y medio estaba sentado en la sala de recepción mientras movía la cola ante cada aparición de algún mago por las chimeneas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendida-¿De quién es este perro?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Esto- dijo el anciano- Señorita, no sabemos de quien es, pero sabemos que lo hechizó un elfo- declaró mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás ante el acercamiento del perro.

La castaña miró al animal y pensó que era lindo, pero demasiado grande. De pronto apareció un mago entre las cenizas de una chimenea con un gran pájaro azul y al ver al gigantesco perro soltó al ave que revoloteó alrededor del animal.

El can comenzó a ladrar sin parar y Hermione no se enteró si eran los ladridos o estaba alucinando pero escuchó claramente un trueno que pronosticaba una gran tormenta.

Sacudió su cabeza y avanzó hasta el pájaro, le apuntó con la varita y con una floritura lo dejó en las manos de su dueño.

Justo encima del perro se comenzó a formar una nube negra que hizo que se apresurara a idear lo que haría. A punto estaba de lanzar un contra hechizo al perro cuando un nuevo trueno proveniente de las nubes encima de los presentes la sobresaltó. Enseguida cayó algo cerca de sus pies: un gran limón verde.

Giró su cabeza y bizarramente se dio cuenta de que estaban lloviendo limones gracias a los ladridos del perro.

Entre truenos y relámpagos lanzó un contra hechizo hacia el can e inmediatamente se comenzó a hacer pequeño. Pero algo pasaba, no dejaban de caer limones.

El perro movió la cola y se acercó a ella mientras se cubría de los cítricos que se precipitaban con fuerza.

Los magos a su alrededor se alejaron y el hombre que había llevado al perro desapareció por una de las chimeneas cercanas, se había quedado sola en el vestíbulo con un perro y una lluvia de limones.

De pronto un encantamiento escudo la protegió de los cítricos, comenzó a buscar la fuente y para su sorpresa vio a Malfoy caminando elegante hacia ella y cómo, con la misma elegancia lanzaba un hechizo hacia las oscuras nubes.

La lluvia terminó como había empezado, de pronto.

Entre ladridos de aquel psicodélico can y estridentes truenos de aquella tormenta de limones pudo escuchar que el rubio decía:

"¿Te parece bien si mañana vamos por el café o el próximo viernes?"

No sabía porqué pero sonrió y aceptó la ayuda de Draco Malfoy para salir de aquel río de limones en que se había convertido el vestíbulo.

El joven sonrió a la castaña y comenzaron a planear su cita mientras que por dentro rogaba que jamás supiera que la tormenta de limones era un hechizo simple y que el can era suyo…


End file.
